They Might Hear Us
by liz-loz
Summary: Blaine is invited over for Thanksgivings. Him and Kurt have some 'alone' time in the bathroom while they are getting ready. My first real smut fic ever! Wahoo!


_Yo yo yo!_

_Another oneshot!_

_Yes, this is how boring my weekends get. I write oneshots for my friends. This one is for the lovely Cass, who is so nice about my work._

_WARNING - this is my first fic that involves actual sex happening. And by that I mean bjs :D Sorry if it's rubbish, I'm slowly getting into the smut thing. But anyway, ENJOY!_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>They Might Hear Us<strong>

"Just up here!" I motioned towards the stairs and Blaine followed me. His steps were ginger and eager at the same time - the first referring to the fact that my parents were in the other room and the second that this would get us away from them and just on our own. I'd been over the moon when Dad had agreed to let Blaine stay over for Thanksgivings. Of course it came with its terms - I'd had to invite Scott too, and he would be sleeeping between us on the air mattress while Blaine had Finn's bed and Finn slept on the couch downstairs. But I was more than willing to have the company of my best friend over turkey if it meant my boyfriend could come along too.

As we ascended the stairs you could feel the tension rise between us. Scott was off visiting Mercedes (if it wasn't for a last minute upset he would have been spending the whole day over there) and Finn was at Rachel's, so this was the first and probably only time Blaine and I would be properly alone the whole trip. I tried furiously to get the bad thoughts out of my mind - this wasn't Dalton after all. The walls migth be thin but this time the people next door actually cared about what they were hearing. Blaine's breathing began to quicken and I could tell he was thinking the same thing, which didn't help my pounding heart.

Finally we reached the top of the stairs and stood opposite the door to mine and Finn's joint room. This was the first time I had let another boy into my bedroom - let alone one I was dating and completely and utterly in love with. Blaine crashed into my back, obviously not expecting the pause and laughed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Do we need a password to get in or something?" He asked cheekily. I slapped him playfully on the arm before stepping forward and opening the door.

* * *

><p>I'd made sure Finn had given his side of the room a good cleaning before I'd even let anyone within 100m of it. My side was spotless as usual. Blaine seemed impressed, letting out a noise of approval as he entered.<p>

"Wow. This is nice."

"What were you expecting?" I asked, turning round and smiling coyly. Blaine blushed.

"I don't know. But when you said you shared with Finn I-"

"-Oh, don't worry," I replied, realising what he meant. "Finn was briefed very clearly about the importance of cleanliness before you came. A shame he only listened to my lesson this time and not the other thirty." Smiling Blaine walked over to me and slipped his arms around my waist.

"Well I like it. And I like the fact that there's nobody else in her now but you" his finger reached up and lightly bopped me on the nose "and me". Slowly his head moved forward, titling slightly to the side and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the bliss that was about to come.

It was then I remembered where I was.

"Blaine!" Our mouths had come into contact and Blaine's tongue had been about to begin its exploration of my teeth - when I broke away he made a noise of disappointment that was hard to ignore.

"What? What did I do?"

"Do you remember where we are?" Signalling with my head to the open door it took a few seconds for my boyfriend to understand. Then the realisation spread across his face.

"_Oh.._." He paused, looking embarrassed. "Surely they wont hear us if we're just kissing though. And we could shut the door..." He took one step towards the open entrance and I immediately stopped him.

"If we shut the door they will definitely know something's up."

"Oh man." Blaine genuinely looked upset to be missing out on a makeout opportunity. My heart was filled with so much love I leant forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips, but waved my finger at him when he tried to go further yet again.

"Naughty Blaine. Now, I have to go and freshen myself up for tonight. You ok to amuse yourself in here?" My boyfriend scowled - an adorable five-year-old-like scowl that made my heart melt and my thoughts race, but nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just sit here _all on my own..._"

"Oh baby. Maybe later." With one last smile I waltzed into the bathroom and heard Blaine wander over to the bed.

* * *

><p>As I got out my moisturising products I wondered if I'd been a little harsh. I mean, Dad and Carole probably wouldn't have heard us kissing - I was just worried about what it might have turned into, what I might not have been able to stop myself from doing. And they definitely would have heard that. As I squirted out some of the cream for a split second I was reminded of the night when Blaine had accidentally come in his pants when we'd been kissing - how some of it had got onto my hand and I'd been repulsed and completely turned on at the same time. Oh Lord. Quickly rubbing the white cream into my face I closed my eyes and begged for my mind to take a different turn, run down another path than the incredibly dirty one it was heading to now.<p>

Then I felt hands across my eyes.

"Guess who." I knew who it was instantly. But the gravelly texture in his voice immediately sent blood flowing straight down to my pants. Oh sweet Lord.

"Umm..." I tried to talk, but was rendered speechless. Blaine's hands shifted slightly as he brought his lips to my ear.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't interrupt you when you're moisturising," he whispered, the sound of his voice still sending shivers up my spine, "but I thought it was a little unfair you keeping me away from you when we've finally got time alone. Time when I can do _this_." Suddenly I felt his lips on my ear. My boyfriend dipped his tongue inside and began to swirl - causing me to let out a loud shout so he moved one hand to cover my mouth, the other now stretching across both my eyes.

"_Nuh uh_." He said, tutting into my ear in such a sexy way that I nearly screamed. "Naughty Kurt. We don't want them to hear." He continued with the assault on my ear, occasionally making breathy noises that made me grip the stool I was sitting on like I was strangling it. If I hadn't been hard before I definitely was now.

"You like this?" He asked, still whispering. When I didn't reply, still too overcome with lust, he moved down to my neck, licking all the way up from the base back to my earlobe.

"Kurt?"

It was then I gave in. Up until that point the covering of my eyes and mouth had been rather kinky. But now I wanted to see my boyfriend. And ravish him.

* * *

><p>"Fuck you Blaine." Throwing my hands out I yanked Blaine towards me, him crashing into me so hard we almost fell off the stool. As our lips smashed together we both let out of groans, loud groans that were dangerously close to being heard. But I didn't care.<p>

"Oh, _Kurt_." Blaine gasped, surprised at the sudden turn of events but very much enjoying it. As he moved up onto me I felt that he was already hard too and groaned again.

"_Blaine_." Our tongues began to duel, fast and ferocious, like we were actually trying to fight eachother. Blaine fastened his hands to the side of my face and pushed even closer so I definitely felt we were going to fall over.

"Wait!" I shouted out, breaking apart just as I felt the stool begin to move. Blaines eyes bored into me with pure lust as he hovered over me, his breathing ragged and hoarse.

"What? Is this too much?"

"No! I immediately countered, kissing him once ferociously to prove my point. "We need to move." I pryed one of my hands away from its death grip on the stool to point at our precarious position. Finally my boyfriend understood.

"Oh." Immediately he hoisted me up, bringing my legs round his waist so our crotches rubbed together and I let out another soft moan. "Where to? The bed?"

"No," I whispered back, unable to fathom how I still had enough energy to talk, "If Dad walked in we'd be toast. Umm... Glacing round the bathroom frantically my eyes rested on something in the corner of the room. No. _Could we_?"

"You serious?" Blaine asked, following my gaze. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"We might as well try."

* * *

><p>Five seconds later my back thudded against the cistern of the toilet. Blaine immediately sat on top of me, straddling his legs either side and I groaned.<p>

"Oh my God." Lips attacked mine again and there wasn't time for talking - as that tongue did it's talented work again I dug my hands into his hair and let my emotions get the better of me. I needed clothes to come off. It needed to happen. But Dad...

"Kurt?" Suddenly the sound of my father's voice echoed up the stairs. Immediately Blaine and I froze, both of us thinking the same thing. That he was on his way up to scream and send my boyfriend packing back to Westerville.

"Um, yeah?" I was trying so hard to make my voice sound normal that it ended up a bit high pitched, Dad paused for a second but continued.

"You and Blaine ok?"

"Yup." Blaine shifted to try and get into a better position but his cock pressed against my leg and I frantically bit my lip to stop the scream. At this he lifted himself completely up so he was hovering.

"Carole and I are just going to go out and get some things for dinner. Do you want to come?" Oh my God. THEY WERE LEAVING.

"Um, no, we'll stay. We're just getting ready."

"Ok, cool. See you in a bit." The sound of footsteps coming down the few stairs Dad had climbed rung in my ears, followed by some shuffling in the hallway, and then the door shutting with a bang. Blaine and I were completely alone.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't waste any time. Before I could even go to say anything he was back on top of me with a thunk, the sudden connection making me scream out. I could do that now because we were alone. Oh God we were alone.<p>

"Kurt, I love you." He said, voice raw with passion. His mouth travelled down to my collarbone and began sucking. Christ he was sucking _hard_. I needed to get rid of his shirt.

"Blaine." Moving my hand straight to my boyfriend's chest I immediately began fumbling around for the buttons. They were fancy ones (Blaine had really tried to dress up to impress Dad and Carole) - I cursed them to hell. Luckily Blaine took a break from his assault on my collarbone to give me a hand - but I didn't want him to stop.

"Carry on." I said, pushing his head back over so he laughed.

"As you wish." Oh Jesus. That felt so good.

Blaine's shirt finally broke free a couple of seconds later, as if drifted to the floor I took in his beautiful chest and inhaled headily. Fuck.

"Your turn." My shirt was a lot easier and joined it's friend within moments. As we started at each other I was filled with the most amazing sense of lust and love combined. The emotion was so powerful I almost didn't know how to handle it.

"Blaine." My boyfriend immediately became attentive, as if he were worried I would try and stop again.

"Yes?" His hand ghosted across my jaw and I sighed.

"I need..." motioning down to my bulging pants he nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"But!" I interjected, stopping him as he began to move his hand. "No mess. I wouldn't be able to clean up, and Dad would know." Again Blained grinned.

"Well I can cope with that." Falling to his knees he immediately began fiddling with my belt, removing it and then pulling down my pants in one swift motion.

"Oh fuck." He said, gazing at my crotch. I wondered if he was going to sit there staring at it for ages so playfully pushed his head closer, making him laugh and his nose bump against my thigh.

"Hey." He said, straightening his legs so I moaned in disappointment. "Don't rush a good time." He craned his neck to give me a quick kiss before returning to the task at hand.

As I felt the cool air on my dick I shivered making Blaine laugh, before suddenly I was enveloped in warmth.

* * *

><p>OH SHIT.<p>

I think I shouted the words as I thought them, my pleasure circuits going crazy as I felt the same sensation I loved, but didn't get nearly enough of. Blaine chuckled, which made me go even more crazy, before gradually beginning to suck. Shit it felt so good. So goddamn _good_. Wondering what to do with my hands, which were currently gripping the toilet seat in an attempt to stop me bucking, I wedged them in Blaine's hair and he moaned, causing me to do the same as the vibrations ran through me again.

"Shit! Blaine! Shit! Aaah!" I hoped he could tell I was having fun, because otherwise it sounded a lot like I was being tortured. My boyfriend increased his speed, every suck sending me crazy, until I felt the familair sensation coiling in my stomach.

"Blaine, now!" With only a few seconds notice I came. Hard and fast, screaming my boyfriend's name. I felt his throat move as he swallowed. When I finally run dry we both collapsed, completely exhausted.

I slid slowly off the toilet seat to join Blaine on the floor, not even bothering to pull my pants up. When he looked up at me he was smiling, a dreamy blissful smile that was hard not to copy.

"That was..." He began, lolling his head to the side in amazement.

"...awesome." I leaned forward to kiss him and tasted myself on his tongue. I never knew why that was so attractive, but it was.

"Hey, wait." I suddenly said, breaking away so Blaine looked concerned. "What about you?"

"Already taken care of." He grinned, motioning down to his crotch and my eyebrows raised.

"Really? When?"

"About the same time you did. Believe me, if I hadn't been busy I would have been screaming your name too." We both laughed, Blaine pulling me in so he could wrap his arms round my waist and I could nuzzle against his neck. The tiles were cold against my skin - it was certainly not a position I'd ever thought I'd be in. Then again, not many people had sex on their toilet.

"You may have to direct me to a good dry cleaners though." Blaine muttered into my ear as we cuddled. "Because I am certainly not wearing these pants tonight."

"Well, I dunno. The come-stained look might suit you."

"Shut up." I received a playful bop to the head before Blaine's lips connected with mine and I relaxed into my cocoon of absolute bliss.

I hope everyone heard that.


End file.
